Harry and Cho
by Tanika
Summary: Harry Potter and Cho get together Finally


chapter five: Harry and Cho  
  
  
" Cho wait up!" Harry called to his girlfriend Cho who was making her way through the corridors to her Arithmancy class   
" I'll be right with you," she said to a group of giggling sixth years, " Yes Harry what is it?"  
" Our date still on?" Harry asked flushed remembering how the date came to be in the first place. He and Cho had been together steadily for a school year now. After Cho had gotten over Cedric Diggory's death over the summer vacation of Harry's fourth year and Cho's fifth she had asked him to be her boyfriend. Harry having had a crush on Cho since he first laid eyes on her back in his first year jumped at the opportunity even though he himself had been through a horrible fourth year and was still mourning Cho's ex boyfriend's and his friend Cedric's death. actually Harry remembers what happened the day Cho (his dream girl) asked him out  
  
He was walking with his two best friends Ron and Hermione discussing Neville long bottom's success in finally sticking up for himself during Herbology  
" And did you see how well he did the jelly leg jinx?" Hermione asked astonished  
" Yeah I didn't think he had it in him, poor Malfoy finally got what was coming to him when he fell and banged his head on that desk," Ron winced, " Did you hear his head crack? Its going to take nurse Pomfrey at least a week to get him straightened out he still thinks Cinderella is his great grandmother and that she's alive and well."  
" I don't know where that came from," Harry laughed, " it must have been one of his deepest darkest secret dreams I bet even Crabbe and Goyle don't know about that dream."  
" You would of thou--  
" Harry!" it was Cho who had called him she was a few feet away in the almost empty corridor  
" um… yes?"  
" I was wondering if I could have a word?"  
" Er….sure I guess, I'll meet you two in the Great hall for lunch." Harry and Cho walked down the corridor and she led him into an empty room the whole time he could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes piercing into his turned head  
" Harry I've been thinking all summer about this…"  
" About what?" Harry asked when she paused  
" Well you see I've had a crush on you since my second year when I saw you play for the Gryffindor's Quidditch team as a very skilled seeker, and then with the Yule ball and all "she paused obviously thinking about her dance partner Cedric Diggory then she continued her voice shaking, " I was waiting hoping you would ask me and you never did that's when Cedric asked so I got to know him and found out he was a great guy, but off that subject," she continued her eyes misting over, "I have been thinking about you since that tragic incident and was wondering …well if…."  
" If what?" Harry asked breathing hard afraid of her answer  
" If you would have me as a girlfriend?" she threw the question at him so fast his head was spinning it caught him off guard and he was still reeling from it. He had no idea what to say he was so shocked every time he'd open his mouth he would close it again because he couldn't force any words out he had to repeatedly blink his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming this moment as he had done so many times before. Finally after she began to look as though she shouldn't have asked, Harry was forced to answer afraid she'd take it back or worse start crying and leave the room   
" oh…um… ye…yes… I...I...I want to be your boyfriend." Harry stammered over the words he felt as if he were learning to talk all over again  
"Great!" Cho exclaimed then realizing she had spoken to enthusiastically she lowered her voice and tried to act more civil, " That's…um.. Great Harry well I got to go um…tel--meet my friends in the great hall, bye." she ran out of the room her eyes sparkling her step graceful Harry didn't understand why she fled so fast he was going to the great hall too the two of them could of walked together oh well he thought good thing they hadn't walked in together Ron and Hermione had already looked suspicious enough  
" What was that about?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry approached their table looking dreamy and unfocused  
" Harry answer Hermione" ordered Ron a slight worried  
" Harry! Did she put a spell on you?!" came Hermione's voice high and shrill breaking him out of his reverie  
"Har--."  
" She…she asked me to be her boyfriend." Ron's eyes lit up and he looked at Harry beaming but Hermione's face couldn't be any more opposite her face changed so rapidly from worried to surprised to disgusted that Harry was sure she had popped a bone in her jaw  
" She what?" Hermione asked hoping she had heard wrong  
" What did you say, Harry old chap?" asked Ron trying to over talk Hermione  
" I…uh…I said yes of course, you know I've liked Cho for a while, of course I said yes." Harry answered remembering how to talk again  
From across the hall at the Hufflepuff table Cho and a few other girls were giggling and pointing at Harry when Cho realized Harry was watching she smiled politely her face a little red from blushing and blew a kiss at Harry only Harry had never had a kiss like this blown at him once or twice a lady would notice Harry staring at them in a store with the Dursley's wearing rags while his aunt petunia was shopping excitedly for an overdressed Dudley the nice lady would shoot a grotesque screwed up face in his aunt's direction then turn on Harry and blow a kiss but one never actually hit him before the kiss Cho blew ducked and dodged heads and landed lightly on Harry's check making a soft smacking sound and leaving behind a lipstick mark Harry dumbstruck grabbed at his face and adoringly stared back at Cho  
" Wow! how did she do that?" exclaimed Ron  
" Easy like this … adorius prekisis!" Hermione touched her hand with her wand and then blew it at Ron  
" Yuck! I didn't need to know how she did it that bad."  
" Well it's easy any one can do it."  
Harry still standing and looking over at the back of Cho's head turned slowly blinked at Ron once then turned back to the Hufflepuff's table   
" Ugh! I've completely lost my appetite!" cried Hermione getting up from the table and running out of the great hall   
  
Hermione finally warmed up to the idea of Harry and his Quidditch opponent after a few screaming matches one or two duels a holler and a box of Fred and George's chocolate mirages Harry snapping back into present day asked again "Our date still on is it?"  
"Yes of course."  
"Well see you at one o'clock then you know where to meet me," Harry replied  
" Our special place at one o'clock it is."  
" Bye."  
" see ya." 


End file.
